dedmons_pointefandomcom-20200214-history
Dedmon's Pointe (season 1)
In June 2013, it was announced that Dedmon's Pointe was picked up by ABC for a 13-episode first season. Production began on July 1, 2013 and wrapped on September 18, 2013, and the season began airing on August 30, 2013 and ended on September 18, 2013. Cast *This season consisted of 13 episodes. *'Angie Dedmon, Karie Morgan, CJ Parks, Cecilia Jones,' and Matt Morgan 'were present for all episodes. *'Jeanne Klein, Jessica Morgan, 'and '''Anthony McGowall '''were all absent for one episode each. *'Carol McBride 'and '''Jackson Matthews '''were both absent for two episodes each. Starring *Angela "Angie" Dedmon *Karen "Karie" Morgan *CJ Parks *Cecilia Jones *Matt Morgan *Dr. Jeanne Klein *Dr. Carol McBride *Jackson Matthews *Jessica Morgan *Anthony McGowall Also Starring *Nathan Sanchez (11 episodes) *Jessalyn Oriole (11 episodes) *Mikaela Stuart (10 episodes) *Andrea Williams (9 episodes) *Kate Ross (9 episodes) *Karen Ponzio (8 episodes) *Jeremy Rohmer (8 episodes) *Farrah Cannon (7 episodes) *Aniyah Morgan (7 episodes) *Alexia McGowall (6 episodes) *Mitch Dedmon (4 episodes) *Joshua Cannon (4 episodes) *Raiyanna Parks (4 episodes) *Brody McGowall (4 episodes) *Andrew Morgan (4 episodes) *JJ Cannon (2 episodes) Co-Starring *Dr. Amy Carter (7 episodes) *Dr. Michele Valentine (6 episodes) *Michael Lewiston (5 episodes) *Timothy Daniels (5 episodes *Charles Brackett (3 episodes) *Ray Parks (3 episodes) *Elissa Rohmer (2 episodes) *Miguel Sanchez (2 episodes) *Joel Carter (1 episode) Episodes: 'Episode 1x01: Pilot *Angela Dedmon assembles a team of talented people to take down a group, "Pointe", led by her ex-best friend Karie, who is now mentally ill. *Karie is in Wincliff Mental Institution in Hollow Brooks, CA. She is given special treatment by Dr. Michele Valentine, and her main ally is Kate Ross, and her only known minion is Jessalyn Oriole. *Karie orders Jessalyn to get closer to Jessica and Matt Morgan. Matt is her ex-husband and they have fraternal twins Andrew and Amy. *Dr. Carol McBride and Dr. Jeanne Klein are introduced. They're best friends that also share a close bond with Karie. Jeanne was a drug addict as a teen, but quickly turned her life around when she met a mystery man. Carol is a single woman who harbors many secrets from her past. *CJ Parks and Mikaela Stuart are introduced. An engaged couple, they've been dating for 14 years and engaged for 7. CJ has commitment issues, and Mikaela is bossy. Later on, Mikaela is shown at Wincliff and tells her CJ is about to cave in. Karie is revealed to be the one that Mikaela is talking to. *Anthony McGowall or the man-in-charge is introduced. He is rich and a currently married man. His estranged wife, Karen wants to get back together, but he is not having it after infedelity. *Cecilia Jones - the hacker of the group, is introduced. She is a very attractive woman who is intelligent. She is attracted to Nathan Sanchez, but knows he is harboring a major secret. *We meet Jackson Matthews, Angie's current boyfriend and a lawyer. At the end of the episode, he tells Angie he is going to visit his mother at Wincliff, which is later revealed to be a lie, and he is really visiting Karie, and he is a part of Pointe. *'Guest Stars: '''Dr. Michele Valentine, Kate Ross, Jessalyn Oriole, Mikaela Stuart, & Karen Ponzio 'Episode 1x02: Upperhand' *Jessalyn meets Jessica at a yoga class and they go to get coffee. Jessica asks Jessalyn what her occupation is, and Jessalyn lies and tells her that she is a Entrepreneur. *Angela hires Jeremy Rohmer, an agent to spy on Karie. Jeremy later returns to Wincliff and tells Karie, "She trusts me, she thinks I'm stealing information and spying." Karie smiles, "Make sure to provide false information. Especially about my targets." *Carol begins dating a new man - Michael Lewis. A former army veteran and volunteer at local homeless shelters. Jeanne advises Carol on her suspicions about Michael. *CJ gets a visit from his mother, Raiyanna. Mikaela and Raiyanna get into an argument, leading Mikaela to leave. Raiyanna calls her trash and she flies back to NYC. *Anthony and Karen continue to argue over the divorce. Anthony tells Karen about his romance with Dr. Amy Carter. Amy has some sort of connection to Pointe. Anthony introduces the two, and Karen slaps Amy. *Angela and Jackson go to lunch with Angela's childhood best friend, Farrah and her husband, Josh. Farrah distrusts Jackson, but wants Angie to be happy. *Cecilia tries to crack open Nathan's secrets, only to be caught by him. He threatens to call the police and get a restraining order. *Matt reveals a big secret to Jessica about his past - he was formerly bisexual. *'Guest Stars: Jessalyn Oriole, Jeremy Rohmer, Michael Lewis, Raiyanna Parks, Mikaela Stuart, Karen Ponzio, Dr. Amy Carter, & Nathan Sanchez '''Episode 1x03: Covered Affairs *Angela opens up to Jackson about her past - her parents died in a house fire caused by an unknown arsenist. Jackson tells her that his parents died in a car crash when he was 5. She tells him, "But you told me before they live in Kenya." He smiles, "I did? I don't think so, you can check the records, dear." *CJ arrives at Mikaela's home in L.A. and begs her to return home. Mikaela says, "If your family doesn't approve, I don't either. You deserve much better than me." She hands him the ring and a male's voice is heard in the background. *Michael and Carol go on another date. Jeremy is shown spying on them. Angie arrives at the restaurant to meet Jeremy, and Jeremy tells Angie he thinks Carol is a member of Pointe. Angie isn't so sure about that. *Jeanne meets a new man - Charles Brackett. He is a savvy businessman who fights for what he wants, and usually gets it. *Jessica introduces Jessalyn to Matt, leading Jessalyn to rethink her agenda. She begins to develop feelings for him. *Karie tells Jeremy to keep an eye on Jessalyn, she finds her to be unfocused. Amy overhears this and warns Jessalyn. Jessalyn is revealed to be Amy's daughter. *Nathan asks Cecilia to dinner, she accepts excitedlt. *Anthony struggles to finalize the divorce from Karen, he realizes he still loves her. He goes to her apartment to ask her to move back in their house, but it is revealed she is in bed with another man. *'Guest Stars: '''Mikaela Stuart, Jeremy Rohmer, Michael Lewis, Charles Brackett, Jessalyn Oriole, Karen Ponzio, Nathan Sanchez, & Dr. Amy Carter 'Episode 1x04: Checkmate *CJ gets an unexpected visit from his father, Ray. *Angie begins to question Jeremy's loyalty. His wife, Elissa begins to get close to Angela. *Cecilia kisses Nathan, but Nathan runs off. He calls his father, and orders him to come to Los Angeles immediately. *Karie unleashes a new plan to destroy Angela's life - bringing someone she loved back into the picture, and using them as a pawn to get through to her. *Anthony walks in on Karen in bed with another man. Anthony smashes the flowers and leaves. *Cecilia confides in Jessica about Nathan. Meanwhile, Jessalyn flirts with Matt, and he flirts back until his twins, Andrew and Aniyah come home from college. Matt introduces her to the twins, and Aniyah senses something is up. *Jessica is shown walking home from a late dinner and is knocked out by an unknown figure. *Angie confides in Farrah about her relationship with Jackson. Farrah announces that her and Josh are getting a divorce. Joshua was the one in bed with Karen, as revealed in a videotape. *Farrah's son JJ, appears for the first time. He is a spunky, 9-year old boy with ADD. *Aniyah advises her dad (Matt) on her suspicions about Jessalyn. He assures her there is nothing going on. *Anthony's children, Alexia and Brody are introduced. Brody is the captain of the football team and Alexia is the head cheerleader. Brody tells Anthony that Alexia has been bullying Aniyah Morgan. *Matt tries to find Jessica, but she is nowhere to be found. It is revealed that Jessica is being held by an unknown captor. *'Guest Stars: '''Ray Parks, Elissa Rohmer, Nathan Sanchez, Karen Ponzio, Josh Cannon, Farrah Cannon, JJ Cannon, Aniyah Morgan, Alexia McGowall, Brody McGowall *'Absent: 'Dr. Jeanne Klein, Dr. Carol McBride, & Jackson Matthews 'Episode 1x05: Parental Advisory *Nathan's father, Miguel comes to Los Angeles. Nathan confides in Miguel about Cecilia and the feelings he harbors for her. Nathan and Miguel discuss the murder of Armando, Nathan's brother. Miguel reveals that it was a drunken night in high school with Nathan behind the wheel that killed Armando. Nathan says he will be with Cecilia, but he swears his father to secrecy. *Anthony lectures Alexia about the bullying, to no avail. Brody asks Aniyah out on a date, making Alexia angry and having a new target in mind - Andrew. Karen encourages Alexia to be nicer. *Carol and Michael double-date with Jeanne and Charles, which goes up in flames after Michael and Charles get into a fight, later is later revealed to be staged by them to throw off Carol & Jeanne. Charles and Michael are both members of Pointe. Their plan is to drive a wedge between Carol and Jeanne. *Jessalyn and Matt are investigating a lead on Jessica and share a kiss, witnessed by Amy Carter. *Karie advises Jeremy to be stay close to Angie, she wants her to continue trusting him. Jeremy's wife Elissa, who believes Jeremy is a nurse at Wincliff, overhears this. She later believes he is cheating. *CJ goes back to see Mikaela. She answers the door, and tells him never to talk to her again. She slams the door shut. *Kate Ross returns to Wincliff after being missing for weeks. She explains she was taking care of business. *Cecilia and Nathan go on another date, with better results. Nathan kisses her. *Raiyanna Parks returns and tries to lift CJ's spirits. *Jessica is shown at the end of the episode, struggling to get free from a ticking bomb. *'Guest Stars: '''Nathan Sanchez, Miguel Sanchez, Alexia McGowall, Brody McGowall, Aniyah Morgan, Andrew Morgan, Karen Ponzio, Michael Lewis, Charles Brackett, Jessalyn Oriole, Dr. Amy Carter, Jeremy Rohmer, Elissa Rohmer, Mikaela Stuart, Kate Ross, & Raiyanna Parks *'Absent: Jackson Matthews '''Episode 1x06: Ticking Bomb *Jessica's life may be in peril, or will Matt arrive in time? Jessica eventually breaks free from her ropes and her captor is revealed to be Joel Carter, Jessalyn's father and Amy's estranged husband. Jessica runs outside with 15 seconds to spare, and Matt accidentally gets severly hurt in the explosion. *Dr. Valentine announces her resignation from Wincliff to work at an LA cancer treatment center. *Carol continues to struggle with her concious regarding Andrea's adoption. Andrea heavily harbors hatred for her mother. She confides in Jeanne, and Carol's spirits are somewhat lifted. *Angela questions Jackson's actions and where he has been. *Anthony and Karen's divorce is finalized. Karen continues to turn Alexia's attitude around. *Cecilia and Nathan begin to get more serious - they discuss moving in together. *Karie and Kate discuss their plans. *CJ reevaluates his feelings for Mikaela - they're gone. *At the end of the episode, Dr. Valentine is revealed to be working for Karie, as Karie has some very serious baggage on Michele. Soon after, Karie introduces a new member of Pointe, Mitch Dedmon - Angie's presumably dead father. *'Guest Stars: '''Joel Carter, Dr. Michele Valentine, Andrea Williams, Karen Ponzio, Alexia McGowall, Nathan Sanchez, Kate Ross, & Mitch Dedmon 'Episode 1x07: Death's at the Door' *Amy tells Jessalyn to stay away from Matt - for good. *Angela and Farrah discuss their love lives over lunch. Angela questions Jackson, which is overheard by Jeremy. Farrah also discusses JJ's improvement due to Dr. Amy Carter. Angie recognizes the name as Karie's much older sister. Angie tells her to keep her distance and that Amy is shady, and has a daughter that is just as sneaky. *Angela and CJ both begin developing feelings for each other. Jackson sees this, and breaks up with Angie. Angie asks to be friends, but Jackson denies the offer. *Karie advises Mitch to return to Angie's life and manipulate her. *Cecilia contemplates moving to Seattle. *Timothy Daniels, CJ's friend from college, debuts. He is a kind, polite child with a dark past. He is also bisexual. It is revealed he had an affair with Matt. *Jessica anxiously awaits an update on Matt. She is joined by Jeanne and Carol at the hospital for moral support. The three catch up, and Andrea shows up bloody and unconcious. It is revealed she was involved in a car crash. *Karie calls Mikaela to return to duty and take CJ back to get him away from Karie. Kate openly addresses her distrust of both Mikaela and Dr. Valentine. Karie says they're disposable. Karie says Dr. Valentine has to complete a very important task first. Kate says, "What?" Karie says, "Time will tell." *As the episode ends, Matt wakes up and mutters, "Jessalyn" before passing out again. The heart monitor stops and Jessica screams for a doctor. *'Guest Stars: Dr. Amy Carter, Jessalyn Oriole, Farrah Cannon, Jeremy Rohmer, MItch Dedmon, Timothy Daniels, & Andrea Williams *'Absent: '''Anthony McGowall 'Episode 1x08: The Old Man and the Big D(eath) *Matt is able to be revived. *Jessica calls Jessalyn and tells her to come to the hospital immediately. *Angie and CJ share a kiss as Mikaela watches through the window. Angie tells CJ she has to go just as Mikaela walks in the door. *Aniyah joins the cheerleading team and Alexia causes trouble again. Anthony grounds Alexia and tells her she can only go to and from school. *Cecilia confides in Jeanne about the possible move. Jeanne tells Cecilia she may be moving away to Switzerland for a new job. Jeanne discusses the deaths of her husband and two daughters in an automobile accident two years ago. *Carol refuses to leave Andrea's bedside. Andrea wakes up and is actually pleased to see her. Michael visits her, and this sparks an argument between Andrea and Carol once again. *Anthony and Farrah pursue a relationship following several counts of flirting. *Mitch returns into Angie's life, and she is stunned. Karie and Kate are joyous about their plan working. *Amy pays Karie a visit and asks where Joel is. Karie confirms Joel's death in an explosion caused by Jessica Morgan, which is a lie. Jackson shows up and tells Karie that Jessalyn may be compromised. *Mikaela asks CJ to resume their relationship, but CJ tells her he has moved on to something better. *At the end of the episode, Jessalyn reveals to Jessica that her and Matt accidentally kissed, causing Jessica and Jessalyn to get into a fight by the staircase. Jessalyn pushes Jessica down a flight of stairs and Jessica hits her hand, leaving her unconcious. *'Guest Stars: '''Jessalyn Oriole, Mikaela Stuart, Aniyah Morgan, Alexia McGowall, Andrea Williams, Michael Lewis, Farrah Cannon, Mitch Dedmon, Kate Ross, & Dr. Amy Carter 'Episode 1x09: Balancing Act' *Jessica is rushed into surgery. Jessalyn runs to Wincliff and tells Karie and Amy what happened. Karie is very pleased, but Amy is dissapointed. Karie orders Jeremy to clean up the mess. *Mikaela continues to vye for CJ's attention, but later sets her sights on Tim. *Ray pays CJ another visit, along with Raiyanna. CJ tells them all about Angie. *Angie and CJ discuss beginning a relationship, but they both agree they're too busy. *Carol and Andrea make amends and agree to bond more. *Matt wakes up with Aniyah and Andrew by his bedside. He asks for Jessica, but they tell him what happened. *Cecilia and Nathan discuss children. *Jeanne rushes back to the hospital to see Jessica. Jessica is in a coma. *Anthony and Farrah reveal their relationship to their children - Alexia and JJ don't take it well. *Jackson and Jeremy talk and they both agree that working for Karie is no longer a good idea, they always hurt somebody, and they don't want to anymore. Jackson reveals he truly does have feelings for Angie, and will fight for her. *At the end of the episode, a very drunken Jessalyn makes a move on Tim, and they sleep together. *'Guest Stars: Jessalyn Oriole, Farrah Cannon, Dr. Amy Carter, Ray Parks, Raiyanna Parks, Mikaela Stuart, Timothy Daniels, Andrea Williams, Aniyah Morgan, Andrew Morgan, Alexia McGowall, JJ Cannon, Brody McGowall, & Jeremy Rohmer 'Episode 1x10: Engagement ' *Tim visits Matt in the hospital, and they share a kiss. *Jackson asks Angie to go out to lunch and talk things over. Angie agrees just to mull things over. *CJ questions Jackson's true intentions of taking Angie to lunch. *Karie and Kate order Jessalyn to keep an eye on Jackson. *Carol finds a lump in her breast and goes to have a biopsy, which Dr. Valentine performs. Andrea is right by her side. *Farrah and Josh run into each other at the supermarket. They wind up arguing until Anthony arrives and breaks it up. *Jeanne learns she must give the Switzerland clinic an answer within the next 30 days. *Cecilia and Nathan visit Seattle and begin looking for houses. While they are there, Nathan proposes marriage to Cecilia. She accepts. *Jessalyn visits Jessica in the ICU. She contemplates suffocating her, but cannot go through with it. *Carol gets her results with a glass of water in her hand. She drops the glass and it shatters onto the floor. *Jackson asks Angie to get back together as the episode ends, with Mikaela hearing this in the booth next to them. She stops a recording with a devious smile on her face. *'Guest Stars: '''Tim Daniels, Kate Ross, Jessalyn Oriole, Dr. Michele Valentine, Andrea Williams, Farrah Cannon, Josh Cannon, Nathan Sanchez, Aniyah Morgan, & Mikaela Stuart 'Episode 1x11: Patterns of Devestation *Mikaela leaves the booth and goes straight to CJ. *Angie turns Jackson down, but he vows to win her back at all costs during a conversation with Jeremy. *Tim and Matt discuss the past and their future. *Carol reads the results to Andrea - breast cancer. Dr. Valentine says she has a matter of days left to live, as it is very terminal. *CJ and Angie get into an argument following the revelation of Mikaela's scheming. CJ says he no longer shares feelings for her anymore, and takes Mikaela back. *Karie and Kate plot their next move - breaking up Cecilia and Nathan. *Aniyah and Andrew visit Jessica and Matt in the hospital. *Alexia attempts to overdose on pills. Anthony and Karen agree it's best if she is sent to rehab. Brody and Andrew both befriend each other, and they go off to college early. *Carol checks into a hospus. Andrea and Jeanne are devestated. *Angie confides in Mitch, who says he must return to Europe for work purposes. She tearfully hugs him goodbye. *Miguel congratulates Cecilia and Nathan, who plan on moving to Seattle within the next two years. *In the last moments of the episode, Jessalyn makes a shocking revelation - she is pregnant, but who is the father? *'Guest Stars: '''Mikaela Stuart, Jeremy Rohmer, Tim Daniels, Andrea Williams, Dr. Michele Valentine, Kate Ross, Aniyah Morgan, Andrew Morgan, Alexia McGowall, Karen Ponzio, Brody McGowall, Andrea Williams, Mitch Dedmon, & Miguel Sanchez 'Episode 1x12: The Calm Before the Storm' *Jeanne tells Michael that Carol is dying, and he acts devestated. Later on, him and Charles are at Wincliff and talking to Karie and Kate and they are pleased that they completed their task. *Angie tells Jackson that she will take him back, and they sleep together. *Karen is shocked to learn that Farrah and Anthony are together. Farrah tells Anthony she has to go to Arizona for a treatment for JJ. *Cecilia and Nathan decide to reside in a LA surbarb rather than Seattle. *CJ and Mikaela become engaged, while Jackson and Angie discuss a family. *Jeremy calls Jackson and tells him to meet him immediately. *Jeremy tells Jackson Karie captured Elissa and is holding her hostage until they complete a task. *Matt tells Tim that he has to evaluate everything. *Jessalyn contemplates an abortion, but instead, she wants to pass the baby off as Matt's. *Mikaela makes off with the ring and leaves CJ and leaves a note, "It's over." *At the end of the episode, Andrea and Jeanne go to visit Carol in the hospus, but Dr. Valentine confirms that Carol died. *'Guest Stars: Michael Lewis, Charles Brackett, Kate Ross, Karen Ponzio, Farrah Cannon, JJ Cannon, Nathan Sanchez, Mikaela Stuart, Jeremy Rohmer, Tim Daniels, Jessalyn Oriole, Andrea Williams, & Dr. Michele Valentine *'Absent: '''Jessica Morgan & Dr. Carol McBride 'Episode 1x13: Everything Goes Up in Flames *The group mourns Carol's death. *Dr. Valentine is shown crying in her office. She calls Kate and says, "The task is complete." *CJ hunts Mikaela down, but she isn't exactly there. He finds Mikaela, shot dead. *Angie and Jackson are happily in love now, Angie is beginning to develop feelings for him more and more. *Karen begins a quest to win Anthony back. Anthony and Farrah Skype. *Karie and Kate send Jessalyn out to break up Cecilia/Nathan. Amy demands they stop sending out her pregnant daughter on missions. Karie and Kate plan to take full advantage of Jessalyn's pregnancy. *Raiyanna and Ray Parks return to comfort CJ. They announce they're moving with him to LA. *Matt decides to send Jessica to a treatment center in Georgia. Matt is released from the hospital, as well. Jessalyn calls Matt and tells him she is pregnant with his child. Matt refuses to believe it, but Aniyah isn't buying his story. *Jeremy and Jackson deem Elissa doomed. After Jeremy tearfully leaves, Jackson tearfully sets Wincliff on fire, leaving Karie and Kate's fate unknown. *At the end of the episode, Dr. Valentine is shown in a patient's room, saying, "I'll keep you alive, but nobody can know and you cannot leave, not yet. This patient is revealed to be a very much alive Carol. *'''Guest Stars: '''Dr. Michele Valentine, Andrea Williams, Kate Ross, Mikaela Stuart, Karen Ponzio, Farrah Cannon, Jessalyn Oriole, Dr. Amy Carter, Raiyanna Parks, Ray Parks, Nathan Sanchez, Aniyah Morgan, & Jeremy Rohmer